It is desirable to increase integration density of semiconductor devices, for example, by increasing a number of devices on a further reduced area without sacrificing performance of the devices. For this purpose, many studies have been conducted to change the locations and directions of word lines and bit lines and shapes and structures of entire devices. However, there is still much room for improvement in structures of semiconductor devices to further increase the integration density while maintaining a high performance of the semiconductor devices.